The present disclosure generally relates to a clearspan structure including component systems, and methods of forming a clearspan structure including component systems. For example and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to clearspan tents and fabric structures used to mitigate hazards to personnel or equipment from explosions, fires, and toxic material release, e.g., at refineries, petrochemical plants, chemical operations, natural gas liquids extraction plants, natural gas liquefaction plants, and other facilities such as those covered by Occupational Safety and Health Standards 29 CFR 1910.119, “Process safety management of highly hazardous chemicals” (2013). Among other things, clearspan structures, systems, and methods according to the present disclosure increase the amount of blast impact from which a blast resistant tent may provide protection, provide greater flexibility for locating the clearspan structure on an industrial site, and meet or exceed related industry requirements for recommended practices such as the American Petroleum Institute Recommended Practice 756 (API RP 756), “Management of Hazards Associated with Location of Process Plant Tents.”
The disclosed clearspan structures also withstand potentially destructive environmental conditions caused by, for example, winds and snow loads.